Quest:Ferlock's Favor
Objectives Learn how Airships work from Ferlock. Summary "does this airship fly? Hahaha! How this airship flies? Yes, it's quite wonderful, isn't it? Although, that's a secret. Let me assure you that it's nothing weird or dangerous. does this airship fly? Mm...? Didn't you ask me that before? Are you just curious or did you really want to know? I really want to know! In all honesty, the secret to his airship's flight is something that only captains are authorized to know. So I shouldn't really tell you anything about it. But I've never been able to trust upper management so I don't have any loyalty to them. I wouldn't mind telling you that classified info if you do a little favor for me. Sure. Ha-hah! I like you already! Alright, here's the deal. I have a younger brother who I rarely see since he's also an airship captain that's always traveling. Would you bring this letter to my brother, Tarlock? Also, please make sure that you come back with his reply, alright? Thank you, adventurer. Oh, and once you meet my brother, please help him out. He'll explain it once you see him." Notes *On iRO, the international airship captain's name is Tarlock instead of Ferlock. *Monster attacks on the airship happen randomly and, if you are unlucky, there is a chance that it might not happen for days. *Due to the Renewal update, the monsters that attack the airship have been buffed considerably so players close to the minimum level requirement to start the quest will be unable to solo this quest. It is recommended that players be at least in the base level 120-125 range in order to fight the airship monsters. Rewards *20,000 Base EXP *1,000 Job EXP Progress "does this airship fly? Hahahah! Don't worry, I'll tell you how this airship flies once you deliver that letter to my brother, Tarlock, and bring back his reply." Completion "I am Ferlock, captain of this airship. Did you have a question?" you done reading yet? "Eh? Oh, oh yes. Sorry, it's just that he's written a lot of important news this time. I'm really happy for Tarlock. But enough about that. As I promised, it's time that I tell you about the secret that enables the airship to fly through the air. Basically, there are a series of propellers that spin at an incredibly fast rate by means of a huge water boiler that powers a system of pistons and turbines." There's more to it than that! "Hahahah, you got me. Steam pressure alone won't enable a ship this big to get off the ground. However, the steam power is amplified by the magic of an old Rune Stone." Stone? What's that? "I'm not exactly sure, but I do know it's an ancient artifact that can generate an unimaginable amount of magical energy. What was its name now? Ymiro? Mimiru? Well, it doesn't matter. What's important is that piece of rock is the most important part of this airship. Without that rune, this crate wouldn't be able to fly at all. Well, now you know the secret, so please don't share it with anyone else. Those stones are hard to find and they're very valuable. Ah, and thanks for the letter~" External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride How the Airship Works How the Airship Works How the Airship Works